


because of you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Triple Drabble, ward dies off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: ending up in the future wasn't part of the mission. but then, when did things last go as kara planned?





	because of you

They were on the hunt for some alleged alien artefact Whitehall thought would be of use - until suddenly they weren’t.

There’s a strange chitter, the sound of claws on metal, and a  _ thunk _ as a door shuts between them and whatever is advancing.

“Grant,”Kara says, quiet voice sounding far too loud in the narrow hallway.“Where are we?”

The door in front of them slides open before he can reply.

The woman with blue skin faces them. Her face is unreadable.“You Shield?”

“Something like that,”Grant retorts with that little smirk of his. It’s meant to unnerve the woman, Kara can tell.

Instead, she rolls her eyes, grabs Kara’s arm, and drags her further down the hallway. The door closes. She just catches a glimpse of the other one opening.

“Baby!”Grant calls after them. Something scampers closer.

Kara thinks she should probably care. But she’s tired of being  _ baby. _

“One of you is enough,”the woman tells her.

Kara doesn’t ask for what.

She gives the Kree the information they want, takes her place as trainer for the Inhumans.

She wears her own face. No one comments on that. It’s just how she looks. It’s nice.

She feels guilty for feeling strangely relieved that Grant is gone.

“He’s dead because of you,”she spits at Sinara, while she pins her down in sparring. Because she thinks she should. Because she wants to see if the words make her feel something.

“He is.” Sinara flips them over, grin wicked. She leans closer, her breath warm against Kara’s ear, and Kara shivers.

She’d like to say it isn’t in anticipation. She’d like to say she doesn’t giggle when Sinara adds,“You’re welcome.”

Both of those things would be lies.

She learns to relish in the truth of them, eventually.


End file.
